Curtas Histórias de amor
by Yamamoto Misaki
Summary: cada capítulo é uma história curta e diferente de amor, e para escolher os casais vocês irão me ajudar, vocês escolhem e eu escrevo, a primeira é sobre hinata e naruto e mais informações estão no primeiro capitulo: o seu lindo sorriso.


Tive essa idéia agorinha, e a doida aqui já começa a escrever. Bem, vou dizer como funciona, eu adoro escrever one-shots e eu pensei que eu poderia fazê-las com a ajuda de alguns amigos e colocá-las aqui, ou seja, one-shots de vários personagens. Bem pode repetir o mesmo casal, pode ser um casal louco e eu to pedindo para vocês me ajudarem, você me dizem um casal e eu crio a história é mais ou menos isso. Bem eu vou começar uma bem levinha que eu escrevi em uma das minhas aulas chatas kkk, e no próximo capitulo posso fazer já uma da escolhe de vocês, então me ajudemmm onegai, beijinhos e vamos começar. Decidi começar com uma história de naruto e hinata, nunca escrevi sobre eles e espero que vocês gostem.

Seu lindo sorriso.

Durante a madrugada lembrei-me de seu belo rosto. Pensei nele como nunca havia antes, seus cabelos loiros, seus olhos azuis que me penetravam, sua pela clara que eu tanto desejava. Seu sorriso dominava meus sonhos e seu perfume forte masculino me envolvia.

Não me lembro ao certo de como tudo isso começou, só consigo me lembrar do quanto meu coração batia quando ele chegava perto de mim, do quando me fazia sentir completa e segura. Quando ele chamava meu nome eu achava que ia ao paraíso, era a melhor sensação que eu havia sentido.

Meus sentimentos estavam claros, já estava decidido que eu o amava, e queria ele só para mim. Impossível, sim eu sabia que ele nunca seria meu, ele só tinha olhos para a sakura, mas mesmo de longe eu sempre o amei. Talvez ele saiba de meus sentimentos e me queira longe.

Quando ele se aproxima, meu coração dispara, minha respiração parece parar e o sorriso brincalhão e carinhoso que ele me dá, parece destruir minhas bases de segurança. Ao desistir dele, realmente pensei que fosse fácil, que o tempo o afastaria de mim, não obtive sucesso. Sinto vontade de lutar por ele, mas sei que pode ser em vão, mas não quero desistir.

Dentro do meu coração eu criei para ele o mais puro amor. O jeito irresponsável, indispensável e incrivelmente apaixonante dele, fez-me cruzar a linha do equilíbrio e querer sofrer, sofrer de amor e de saudade somente para ter ele.

Segui o conselho de ino-chan, declarei-me pra ele de um jeito simples, mas que demorou muito tempo para sair. Então eu finalmente consegui dizer:

- Eu te amo Naruto-kun, sempre te amei, sempre estive ao seu lado e eu não consigo mais segurar esse sentimento. Sei que nutre amor por sakura, mas nunca iria me perdoar se não conseguisse te dizer o que sinto. Eu realmente te quero, te desejo, eu te amo.

Ele parou diante de mim com aquele sorriso brincalhão, com aquele cheiro envolvente e me beijou no rosto.

Uma lágrima minha caiu, eu sabia que aquilo significava que eu não iria mais tê-lo, que ele só queria minha amizade, senti o vento e as flores de cerejeira nos rodeando, quando tentei me afastar com medo da resposta dele, ele segurou meu pulso, me abraçou tão forte que minhas pernas falharam naquele momento, então ele sussurrou:

- O meu coração e o amor que eu sinto não me pertencem, pertencem a você hinata-chan, sempre pertenceram, eu te amo.

Olhei perplexa para ele, ele realmente estava dizendo aquilo para mim, chorei mais ainda, e ele enxugou minhas lágrimas, então tocou no meu rosto calmamente, pude sentir seu hálito de menta, então ele se aproximou, fechei meus olhos e pude sentir a mão dele em minha cintura.

Quando ele encostou os lábios no meu, pude sentir o calor que nossos corpos emanavam, os seus lábios eram doces, os seus toques eram fortes. Quando abrir minha boca e dei passagem para a língua dele entrar, me senti completa, me senti realizada. Aquele beijo estava tomando conta de cada parte do meu ser, ele era simplesmente perfeito.

Quando nos separamos, abri os olhos e vi aqueles dois brilhos azuis me olhando como se eu fosse única para ele. E eu era, eu era somente dele.

Então disse mais uma vez.

- Eu te amo.

Ele colocou minhas mãos e seu peito e disse:

- Você consegue sentir? Está batendo forte! Sabe o motivo?  
>- Não – eu disse confusa<p>

- Ele está feliz, porque finalmente encontrou um motivo para bater cada vez mais forte, e eu encontrei um motivo para sorrir e ser feliz todos os dias, você me completa, faz-me sentir vivo.

De novo nos beijamos, mas agora com mais urgência, com mais desejo, com mais complexidade. Quando ele se ajoelhou e me pediu em namoro, só consegui chorar mais ainda e dizer sim.

Afinal, ele era o meu amor e eu seria para sempre dele.

Fim

hehehe fim da primeira história, se vocês quiserem continuidade é só pedir sério, por favor deixem recadinhos se gostaram, só irei mesmo continuar se pelo menos uma pessoinha boa ler e comentar kkkk tchau até a próxima espero beijinhoss.


End file.
